Conventional battery modules as an example of an electric storage apparatus include a type where a plurality of battery cells are arranged in parallel and stored in a casing (Refer to, e.g., JP 2003-346749 A).
However, in the conventional battery module as disclosed in JP 2003-346749 A, the battery cells are integrated by being held between resin frames (holding members) at both ends by use of through bolts disposed along the battery cells arranged in parallel. Therefore, a part of internal space of the module is occupied by the through bolts, disadvantageously causing increase in size. Disclosed in JP 2003-346749 A is that an electrical component (control device) is disposed in a side plate cover attached to the resin frame, but the fixation structure of the electrical component is not described.